The existing display screen usually includes a display screen frame and a display screen installed in the display screen frame, wherein a signal connector of the display screen is connected to a signal interface on the display screen frame. Since the connection between the signal connector of the display screen and the signal interface on the display screen frame has certain tightness, and both the frame and the display screen are provided with a magnet, and the two are adsorbed by the magnets, so that the display screen and the frame are tightly installed. Therefore, when a display module needs to be unloaded from a display screen box, the display screen needs to be adsorbed by a magnetic auxiliary screen disassembly tool, so as to disassemble the display screen by offsetting the magnet adsorption force between the display screen and the frame. However, this situation is prone to have the problem that the lamp beads of the display screen are damaged by the magnetic auxiliary screen disassembling tool; moreover, on one hand, the magnetic auxiliary screen disassembling tool has a heavier weight, after the screen is disassembled, the magnetic auxiliary screen disassembling tool is possible to fall off, and on the other hand, after the display screen is disassembled from the frame, the display screen cannot be left on the frame and needs to be immediately supported. When an operator needs to perform an operation check on a plurality of screens, each screen needs to be disassembled from the frame firstly, and the display screen cannot be left on the frame if the display screen is separated from the frame. If the display screen is mistakenly disassembled, the display screen also needs to be disassembled and then is installed again. Therefore, it is easy to increase the operator's work intensity.